


Thomas & The Duke: The London Season, Part II

by causeimdifferent



Category: Downton Abbey
Genre: Character Study, Kissing, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-30
Packaged: 2018-01-18 15:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1434067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/causeimdifferent/pseuds/causeimdifferent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "Thomas & The Duke: The London Season</p><p>The "few weeks of madness" the Duke of Crowborough was referring to in E1S1.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**NOTE: If you haven't done so already I recommend you read[Part I ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1370323/chapters/2865235)first.  
**

 

**Chapter I**

 

**Thomas**

 

„What about the letter, then?“ It sounded casual, but Thomas knew better. Even though Sarah O'Brien appeared to be concentrating on fixing a button on some blouse, she was as alert as a sniper. She had an eye on him without looking up. If there was one person in the world who was capable of that feat, it was her. Thomas didn't want to talk about the letter. But they were all by themselves in the servants' hall and he could hardly pretend he hadn't heard her because he'd been distracted by someone else. And even if he'd wanted to he'd be at a loss for words. How to possibly describe what that letter meant to him? What it did to him. What Philip meant to him. What Philip did to him. „What about it?“ Thomas wasn't good in talking about feelings anways. How could he be? He had never known anyone who had taught him. Yet he had them. Feelings. In spades. And they were out of control.

 

„Who's it from? You never get any letters.“ Sarah held the blouse at arm's length to inspect it like a child about to go to school. „Family“, Thomas lied. A sudden rush of possessiveness swept through him. As if talking about Philip was equivalent to giving him away. And Thomas wanted to keep every little bit of Philip to himself. Not to be shared with anyone. Not even with his only ally in the world – Sarah O'Brien. Ladies' maid – and thoroughbred snitch. „I didn't even know you had any left“, she said while folding up the blouse.

 

Thomas fumbled for his packet of cigarettes in his jacket pocket. Not for the Duke's case and lighter – those were safely hidden up in his room, to remain a well guarded secret just as the man himself. „Well, except for that cousin in Bombay ... “, she went on. Thomas busied himself with patting down his waistcoat for matches. _Thanks, for the reminder, Sarah._ „Yes, him. He wrote the letter“, he said quickly, too quickly, perhaps. _Damn._ He lit the cigarette and inhaled deeply. The letter had looked brand new, not as if it had traveled around half the world. „He's … he's visiting. He let me know, he's around … I'm going to go see him on my next half-day.“ „Oh? And when is that is going to be?“, Sarah scoffed. „I'm under the impression Carson has all but forgotten we servants are supposed to have something such as that.“

 

„ _What_ have I forgotten, Miss O'Brien, may I ask?“ With a start both of them shot round to get to their feet simultaneously and face the butler in the doorframe. Thomas sighed on the inside. By now they really should know better than to talk about Carson with their backs to the door. Carson wore his usual expression of slight disapproval. _Does he ever laugh - ever?_ „We were discussing our half days, Mr. Carson. We haven't had one since we came to London“, Thomas explained, Philip's letter basically burning a hole into his skin through the pocket of his waistcoat.

„ _I changed my mind. Return cigarette case. Immediately. In person. Keep the lighter. P_.“

Thomas had read it at least ten times and since then the words were swooshing in a continuous loop through his head. Unstoppable. _I changed my mind. Return. Immediately._ There was nothing in the world Thomas wanted more. _Return immediately._ He wanted it so bad it made his entire body hurt. Every single fiber. It was torture. _I can't take it any longer. And I don't want to.  
_

 

„Correct“, Mr. Carson assessed. Thomas felt so pent up he wanted to grip the man by the lapels of his livery, crash him against the wall and shout at the top of his lungs: „I know! I need my bloody half day, Mr. Carson. NOW. This is an emergency!“ Instead he merely clenched his hands into fists behind his back. Hard and compact like cricket balls. When he spoke his smooth voice covered up his inner turmoil expertly. Like innumerable times before. When he had felt like screaming and kicking. His mask appeared to be most indifferent when most was going on underneath. „Can I take it today?“ he ventured. Carson's hairy caterpillar brows flipped upwards as if Thomas had voiced an unspeakable request. „To- _day_?! I say, that is rather on short notice, wouldn't you agree, Thomas?“ „Yes, Mr. Carson. It is.“ _Return. Immediately._ „Some unexpected family business has come up that I'd need to attend to. It is … um, somewhat urgent.“ _Please just let me go, you dried up toad. Please!_

 

 

 _Return. Immediately._ The Duke's letter rested against the palm of Thomas's hand in his jacket pocket. Sweat was soaking his shirt beween his shoulderblades and under his armpits. Carson had granted him his half day against all odds. Thomas had been almost shocked. When he'd started out at the Granthams he had tried to somehow gain Carson's sympathy. Maybe too hard. Maybe his almost desperate desire for a benevolent father figure had been too obvious – and scared Carson away. Or appalled him even. At any rate, Thomas had failed. Utterly. Carson didn't like him. And as Thomas still held a grudge, he'd even given him one or the other reason to do so, by now. Carson being lenient or understanding with him was basically unheard of. He'd been almost moved to tears by the stern butler's act of mercy towards him. Thomas doubted he'd gotten through the day without doing something stupid otherwise. Like handing in his notice just to be free to go whereever he wanted. _God I'm really out of it._ Thomas wasn't familiar with being out of it like that. It felt as if he was spiralling out of control without being able to do anything about it. It was exciting. And scary.

 

Now he was free. At last. _To do what I want … and whom I want._ For a lousy half day. He'd literally run to the Duke's place in Kensington. But now, that he had almost reached his destination, drenched in sweat in the sweltering early afternoon heat, doubts overcame him. _What if he isn't home? What if he's entertaining guests? What if he really just wants his bloody cigarette case back?_   _Hold on, no._ The last option was out of the question. Thomas hadn't even taken the case with him. If it really was just about the blasted case – the Duke would have to come and get it himself. Thomas mopped his brow, felt his hair with his hands to check if it was still in its perfectly pomaded place and started walking towards the house, his heart thumping in his throat. _Please be home alone._ Well, at least as alone as a Duke could possibly be.

 

„Mr. Barrow!“ Brisby, the Duke's butler, didn't seem surprised in the slightest to see Thomas on the doorstep. „You … um, remember my name?“ Thomas mumbled, perplexed. „Why yes of course – you were here just the day before yesterday“, Brisby replied with an amused glint in his eyes. _I wish we had you instead of Carson,_ Thomas mused as he stepped into the hall. „Besides ...“, Brisby continued, „ … His Lordship told me you might drop by sometime.“ Thomas's jaw dropped: „He did?“ Bloody hell – how could Philip be so convinced he'd make an appearance right away? _Are you even aware that I am NOT free to go wherever whenever?!_ „Um, I'm afraid my visit comes rather unannounced … “, Thomas muttered as Brisby motioned towards the stairs. „Oh, you are being expected nonetheless“, the butler replied unblinkingly.

 

„Look who's here!“ Philip lay on the large sofa in the salon, just wearing a dressing gown. And a smile that brightened the room. Thomas's legs turned to jelly. The Duke waved him closer, Thomas heard the door close behind him with a „click“. „Hello … Philip“, Thomas said, his throat scratchy, his lips suddenly dry. Philip sat up, the gown fell open to reveal his bare chest. „You brought my case, I presume“, Philip said. Thomas stepped closer, tearing at his collar which seemed to suffocate him all of a sudden. He put down one knee on the couch and one hand on the backrest to bend over Philip who held his gaze, his right eyebrow raised expectantly. Thomas lowered himself down until he felt the Duke's breath on his face. „No. I did not“, he said.

 

A sly grin spread over Philip's face. And then Thomas was all over him, trembling with almost desperate desire. Stifling Philip's laugh with a starving kiss. His hands delving underneath the robe. Philip shoved him back: „We both know this is just about the cigarette case“. Thomas was flushed, literally shaking. Undone before they had even started. Philip buried his fingers in Thomas's hair and combed it from his forehead to relish in his dishevelment. Thomas's breath was heavy, as if he'd been running: „We both know it isn't.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Thomas**

 

„How's your cousin then?“

„Not the foggiest.“

Thomas shoved his plate away. The toast on it barely missing one bite. „I thought that much.“ Sarah grinned into her tea. „You look knackered.“ „I am.“ Thomas had returned with the arrival of the milkman at about 5.30 in the morning. After a night of unbridled lust in the Duke's bed. On his sofa. The carpet. In front of the fireplace ... They'd gone at each other like two animals in heat. Hungry, greedy, rough. He still felt Philip's hands on his body. Claiming him. Wanting to own him. And he'd been ready to give him all he wanted. Thomas went all tingly on the inside at the memory and had to stop himself from indulging in any further risqué reminiscences for the sake of keeping a 'decent appearance'.

 

„Why hello, Daisy, you look great this morning“, was all he had said as he'd brushed swiftly past the new kitchen maid, taking the milkman's delivery. _Just pretend as if there is nothing to waltzing in at this hour. Explanations merely cause suspicions. Skip 'em._ He'd shaved at the Duke's and taken care to look as immaculate on the outside as possible not to reflect his state of internal disintegration.

 

Still he had buttoned up his waistcoat the wrong way. Luckily Sarah had noticed before anybody else. „Care for a smoke after breakfast?“ _She knows something's up, why even try. I need to let her in a little._ Thomas nodded.

 

„Who is it then?“ Thomas was too stunned by her directness it took him a moment to regain his composure. „Who? What?“ Sarah stifled a laugh. „You can't pull the wool over my eyes.“ „What do you mean?“, Thomas snapped at her. „It is rather obvious, Thomas“, she replied, unfazed. He took a deep drag on his cigarette. Thomas disliked being read like an open book. Even by Sarah O'Brien. The more she was intruding, the less inclined he felt to open up.

 

„You haven't been eating properly for days …“ _Ugh,_ w _hy don't you just mind your own business?_ „You get letters that you're being all secretive about ...“ _One letter. Just one. And I wasn't being all that …_ „You're so elsewhere you miss people talking to you. You're even smiling to yourself without noticing. You're inattentive. And this morning your waistcoat was buttoned up the wrong way.“ _Oh, goddamnit, Sarah, stop it!_ „So what, Sherlock?“ Thomas growled, still flinching at the memory of his wrongly buttoned waistcoat. _Argh, what a slip up_. „You have a lover – Lestrade.“

 

The only reply Thomas could muster was to remain tellingly silent. What more was there to say, really. No way in hell would he let her in about _who_ he was. „Someone you met at that Duke's dinner?“ Thomas stubbed out his finished cigarette and went straight for the next one. „It's not important who he is.“ Thomas's skin started to burn on his breastbone. The heat climbing up to his neck, like a rapidly expanding rash. „Alright“, Sarah let him off the hook at last. For the time being. „I understand.“ The memory of Philip's hands on his skin, his fingers digging into him was almost imposing itself onto Thomas. „It is nothing serious, anyways.“ „Of course not.“ He saw her smile out of the corner of his eyes. Sarah knew he was lying. Not only to her. But to himself.

 

„Just make sure, he's not one of _them_.“ She pushed her chin upwards. _Erm. Too late._ „Sure“, Thomas said and walked back inside.

 

„Thomas. Thomas!“ „Uh. Yes, Mr. Carson.“ „What is going on with you. You seem as if you're walking in a dream.“ _Well, I am busy, Mr. Carson. In a way._ „I'm sorry, Mr. Carson.“ „Didn't you hear the bell? How much longer will they have to wait until you bring yourself to make an appearance in the library?!“ „Sorry, Mr. Carson. I'm on my way.“

 

Thomas wasn't so much dreaming rather than thinking. He needed a plan. It just would not do that his only chance to meet with Philip were his half days. He could not wait that long. The need for Philip's touch and feel was like the craving for a cigarette in a stressful situation - multiplied by a thousand. Rubbish – a hundred thousand. At least.

 

„See you tonight then“, Philip had said when Thomas had gotten up to take his early morning leave. And he'd almost died of happiness, never expecting the Duke to be so direct in voicing his wish to see him again. And so soon. Right away, basically. He'd already braced himself for yet another game. A good-bye like: „See you around“ or „I'll let you know when I'm free next.“ To have him wait for another letter in agony. For days, weeks, perhaps.

 

 _See you tonight. Piece of cake._ „Contrary to you, I have a job, Your Grace“, Thomas had sighed and nudged Philip playfully, wishing he could just stay in bed with him till noon. Would that ever happen? Just once? Never before had Thomas felt like not merely a servant, but a slave. Owned by his employer. Who didn't just decide how he had to spend his days, but also robbed him of his freedom to decide where to spend his nights. „Aw, don't you think being a Duke is not a bother“, Philip had retorted, nudging Thomas in return, just a bit rougher. „It's hard work. All this keep up of appearance and useless etiquette. All the empty chatter ...“

 

With an anguished expression he'd let himself fall back into the comfortable cushions of his bed, about three times the size of Thomas's cot. „Well then come as soon as you're done with that tiresome job of yours. They'll barely need your services all night.“ „Probably not, but I have to sleep sometime and I'm not allowed to slip in and out as I please.“ Philip had simply closed his eyes and waved him away like an ailing patient, bored to death by Thomas's all too worldly problems. „You'll find a way.“

 

 _I'll find a way._ Thomas put the tea tray on the sideboard in the library and started to pour. Lord Grantham was entertaining a guest and they were talking business matters. Usually Thomas would have listened to every word they said but that day their conversation was nothing but unintelligible background noise to him. _Why not stick to the cousin yarn. Him being sick or something._ Thomas served the steaming cups and then returned to stand in attention near the sideboard. Y _es, cousin Richard being in hospital. With pneumonia. On his deathbed, practically._ Surely they must allow him to see his last relative left. The question remained if he could pull it off. Well, he'd have to. Simple as that.

 

„Where is he placed?“ „Um, St. Barts“, Thomas said, trying not to be fidgety. His pulse was racing. It wasn't as if he had no experience with bending the truth but if Carson found out he was lying he'd lose his job. This considered the position with the Granthams wasn't so bad after all. „Pneumonia, you say?“ „Yes, Mr. Carson.“ It was 10 at night and Thomas was impatient to get going. „They say chances are … not very good. At all.“ Carson sighed. „Very well, I can hardly say no to this request ...“ He pondered for a moment. „But make sure your work doesn't suffer.“ „I'll try to get some sleep while sitting at his bed.“ Carson nodded gravely. „All right. Off you go.“ The toughest part was to appear worried while singing with joy and anticipation on the inside. Thomas was quite proud of his performance.

 

„What if I don't wake up in time?“ Thomas's was resting his head on Philip's shoulder, arms and legs wrapped around his body. They had been all over each other once more from the moment Brisby had closed the door behind them. Not giving a damn about anything else but devouring each other in every way possible. Least of all time passing. Until the onset of sunrise brought Thomas back to his senses and reminded him of having to face yet another 14-hour workday (at least) without having had hardly any sleep. The thought alone made him feel leaden. „I can always find you a new job, Thomas. There is some advantage in being a Duke after all“, Philip murmured into his hair. „I could be your valet“, Thomas mumbled and smiled drowsily at the thought. _That would be nice._ Philip just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Philip**

 

„I just won a polo game this morning thanks to that sharp new horse of mine.“ Philip raised his champagne glass to Leonard, one of his former Eton peers. „Cheers to that.“ Leonard smirked: „Riding a new pony. Hear, hear.“„Been using him for two games in a row now and no complaints.“ Lady Beatrice Arlington smiled at Philip, feigning intererst with stunning ineptitude, while twisting her ebony curls. She'd been ogling him since the outset of this dreadful soirée at the Rotherworths and had finally been introduced to him some ten minutes ago. As she would not inherit, Philip saw no need to pay court to her, but she performed somewhat tolerably as an audience. „Two games in a row – and you're not tired of him yet? That's rare.“ Leonard commented drily and Philip struggled to keep a straight face.

 

Coded sleaze talk in the presence of the uninitiated was the best pastime to turn an otherwise devastatingly boring party into a blast. „Indeed“, Philip conceded with a grave nod, „I cherish variety. But right now he's my best bet.“ Leonard cast him a dirty glance so subtle that only Philip would know. „What's its name?“ Lady Beatrice chirped distractedly. „Incitatus“, replied Philip without batting an eye. Leonard lifted his brows: „Oh, like Emperor Caligula's favorite horse?“ Beatrice suppressed a yawn. „Exactly, my dear fellow“, Philip nodded. „I gather he's been giving reason to deserve his name?“ Leonard enquired with hooded eyes. „Ample", Philip attested.

 

„It is latin, right? What does it mean?“ Beatrice chattered with by now barely concealed disinterest. „Oh“, Philip said, „there are various options to translate this ...“ „'Excited', would be one“, Leonard chimed in. „'Rapid or swift' another ...“ „How fitting for a polo pony“, Beatrice adjudged. „As well as 'agitated' or - “ he paused slightly for effect, „'aroused' ...“ Philip let his gaze sweep innocently across the room. „I dare say those are the most fitting characteristics in this particular case.“ „Must be quite a challenge to ride it then?“ Beatrice assumed. „It better be. That's what keeps Philip interested“, Leonard chuckled. „That. And teaching him who's king of the castle“, Philip agreed.

 

He could go on and on like that without any signs of wear. Contrary to others of 'his kind' Philip took almost perverse pleasure in being undercover. He had no nerve or understanding for the whinings of some of his friends about their ways being illegal and such. Philip reveled in the challenge to outwit the law, to fuck with what was regarded proper and tedious conventions. To show the conservative establishment the middle finger behind its back. Philip was convinced of his slyness. This and his entitled status made him feel invincible. Untouchable by the mere mortals, and their dull and tiresome ways. Philip knew he was an arrogant prick. And he was loving every bit of it.

 

Not that there was any real reasoning behind this stance. Blackmailing upper class folks had become almost a branch of business amongst renters and servants who attended to the desires of men just like him. He had a whole string of friends who had to deal with it one way or another. He'd been threatened once himself. By a footman, in fact. But Philip had just laughed it off: „What proof do you have?“ If someone had the reputation of being a ladies' man – and even a bit of a notorious one – it was Philip. „Go ahead. Tell the police. No one will believe you.“ He'd never heard of the lad again.

 

Philip's precious advantage was that he took genuine pleasure in fooling and manipulating people. Consequently embodying a charming ladies' man was not a necessary evil to him to cover up his oh so sordid secret life. Which resulted in him playing that part more than credibly. The pleasure he derived from pulling his tricks with the suave ease of his made him enjoy flirtations with women. The knowledge that he was appealing to someone on the level of the baser instincts turned him on regardless if his counterpart was male or female. Basically Philip liked to seduce, dominate and fuck – and to be lusted after. Living a twisted double life that would make most of the ladies, he was courting, faint, was part of the all pervading quest to make his life more entertaining.

 

Against this backdrop he could even derive a certain kind of pleasure in sleeping with women. But he did not regret that the necessity to do so did present itself rarely. He welcomed the fact that women of his class were expected to enter matrimony as virgins. It wasn't like he felt disgust for the female body, it just didn't particularly excite him. Contrary to the male physicality. He fancied to compare fucking men over women with riding a fiery stallion over a placid mare. He relished in mens' hardness, their resistance. It made him feel more powerful, more alive to fuck a man. To subdue him. The prouder they were, the sweeter it was to have them submit to him.

 

 _It's about time I quit my wussy ways with Tho … that footman,_ Philip made a mental note. He kept trying to think of Thomas simply as 'that footman', but tended to fail increasingly. The sex had been steamy and raw with him those past two nights. Rough at times. But not as rough as Philip used to go about things with other men. This special something about Thomas that made him want to be tender with him, if only for moments, had disconcertingly intensified. He had hoped it would go away as soon as they left Grandma Charlotte's place. It hadn't - and it didn't.

 

„What's he look like?“ Leonard probed. „Handsome. Exceptionally handsome, actually.“ Philip bit his lip not to laugh. They were really pushing it today. „Why do you keep calling it 'him'. It's a horse. You're talking about it as if it was a person“, contributed Beatrice with puckered brows. _Clever girl._ Philip grinned. Someone was getting jealous. _And all reason she has._ „Because, darling, it is a male horse“, Leonard elucidated languidly, „And not just any, it appears. But an exceptional one.“ „Quite“, Philip acknowledged.

 

Philip enjoyed just to marvel in Thomas's beauty. Caressing his face with his gaze after he'd come. And when he was moaning and gasping while Philip was fucking him. His usually so pale skin all blotchy, his hair clinging in damp strands to his forehead. He liked to take him on his back, to be able to look at him while he was fucking him whereas he usually preferred to have his men on all fours to go at them from behind. He enjoyed to travel with his hands along his body softly, to brush his lips along his skin. Kissing him made time dissolve. He loved to breathe in the warmth and the musky smell of his neck when they lay entangled after sex. Usually Philip outright disliked to lie entangled after sex. He preferred to kick his men out before sunrise. Yet he loved to see Thomas first thing he opened up his eyes in the morning. Other people would say Philip had crushed. Philip would say he had 'a bit of a thing' for Thomas. At most.

 

„Color?“ Leonard went on mercilessly. Beatrice's eyes had glazed over. They were losing their audience. Not that it mattered. Others were waiting in line already. Lady Anna Cavendish had been casting Philip less than subtle glances for the past half hour and was just waiting for Beatrice to take a leave. „Black. Beautiful hide. Glossy. Bluish tint almost.“ „Breeding?“ „Villeroy's stud farm. Up in Yorkshire.“ „Sounds tempting. May I ride him some time?“ A keen flicker was exuding from Leonard's eyes. Philip hesitated. They had shared men before. He liked to watch. His dick unmistakeably appreciated the idea. Yet Philip was unsure if he agreed. „I'll think about it.“


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [If you need a specific face for the Charlie introduced in this chapter think Ben Barnes in Dorian Gray.]

**Philip**

 

„Hold on, easy, not so fast“. Philip turned away to dodge Thomas's kiss and freed himself from his embrace. Thomas's face fell: „What?!“ Philip pointed towards a suit waiting readily on a clothes hanger, complete with shoes and hat. „We are going out. Wear this.“ Thomas eyed the outfit curiously but hesitated to take a closer look: „Why? Where are we going – and no – don't just say 'it is a surprise'. I want to know.“ „Oh Thomas, why so complicated?“, Philip sighed, „Just do as you're told.“

 

Philip was intent to put the reins firmly back in his hands. All the horse talk the previous evening had inspired him to re-establish a proper master-servant relationship. Thomas's jaw muscles tensed up. „Philip, I am supposed to sit at the hospital bed of my dying cousin. If anybody sees me strolling around town in a dapper suit having a ball I'm done.“ „You behave as if you're risking your position as Prime Minister“, Philip sneered, „and as if half of London knew you.“ He pondered a moment: „Did I miss something and half of London _does_ know you? I wouldn't be all that surprised if you had a bit of a seedy past ...“

 

„Philip, stop playing me for a bloody fool who you can push around at will. Just tell me what you're up to“, Thomas stood firm. Philip shrugged: „We're visiting a friend.“ Thomas glared at him: „Philip, I'm not … I don't want to go out and stand on my feet and listen to mindless chatter any more. I've done that the whole day already! I want to stay here … with you.“ Philip chuckled quietly: „I promise you won't be bored – Leonard is one of us. Understand?“

 

 

**Thomas**

 

„There's just one thing you need to know: Don't call anyone My Lord or Your Grace or Sir or whatever. Just adress everyone by their first name, alright? Don't ask what people do during their daytime nor about family or else.“, Philip instructed as they sat in the carriage. „Not that conversation is the focus of that gathering ...“, he added. „And now stop pouting.“ _I pout as long as I bloody want._ „Who is this Leonard? How do you know him?“ „School.“ „Are you lovers?“ Philip laughed: „Oh Thomas … do I hear jealousy?“ „Are you lovers?“ Thomas insisted. Philip shot him a curious glance: „I say you are in a foul mood tonight.“

 

„I'm tired of you thinking you can boss me around just because you are a bloody Duke.“ Thomas had barely closed an eye during the past nights and the sleep deprivation made him feel more than just a little brittle. He felt outright on edge. Philip just chuckled. „Oh, come on, Thomas … „ This was the third time Thomas had left Grantham House directly after work „to visit his cousin“. As luck would have it the Granthams had entertained the previous night and even though he had not spent it with Philip Thomas again had gotten to bed way too late to catch enough sleep to make up for the hours lost before.

 

„I'm not bossing you around. I want us have a good time“, Philip shrugged. „I am having a great time just being with you“, Thomas fretted. Philip drew him close to steal a kiss: „Darling, stop being a grouch now, we're almost there. And no – Leonard is not my lover.“

 

All the same Thomas took an instant dislike to the man. Leonard was tall, pudgy, full of himself and sported a double chin in the making. His sole attractive feature was his shiny, wavy ebony hair. The way Leonard was eyeing him up and down made Thomas uncomfortable. He was being purposefully obvious. „That's him?“ Leonard said to Philip, practically devouring Thomas with his eyes. _Hello?! I speak your language. Don't talk about me as if I was some thoroughbred you're inspecting at an auction._

 

Philip nodded: „May I introduce: Leonard, this is Thomas. Thomas, this is Leonard.“ „Delighted“, Leonard said. He took Thomas's hand in both of his. _Well, I'm not._ Thomas eased his hand from the man's encroaching clutch. His palms felt dry and hot. Maybe if Thomas had found Leonard physically attractive he would not have minded him panting for him all that intensely. Even the way he'd just touched his hands made Thomas's skin crawl. To top it all Leonard resembled  one of Thomas's less than pleasant former sexual encounters a few years ago. Leonard was undoubtedly already getting it on with Thomas in his head - without making any attempt to hide his intentions from Philip. „Follow me“, he said in that languid voice of his and walked up the stairs.

 

Upon entering the salon they were greeted by the sight of two shirtless men making out on a couch. Another pair were reclining in front of the fireplace, fondling each other in a manner that was hard to misinterpret.. „We are complete, everyone!“ Leonard announced and the men looked up and smiled or held up a hand in greeting. „Let me get you something to drink“, Leonard said and ambled towards a sideboard. On it stood a tray with glasses, a water carafe and three bottles containing green liquid. Absinthe. One of them already half empty. „I don't like this“, Thomas muttered.

 

Philip sighed sharply: „Thomas, please. If you're intent on being a nuisance tonight feel free to return to your boring life.“ Philip took the glasses Leonard held out to him and handed one over to Thomas. He accepted it hesitantly. „Best Absinthe ever, straight from France“, their host grinned. Thomas shuddered. _You look like a hamster with your fat cheeks._ „Santé“, Philip clinked his glass against Thomas's. _I don't feel like drinking. I don't want to be here at all._ But if the alternative was to go home alone and spend the night without Philip then of course he'd rather stay. „Thomas is a bit of a grouch tonight“, Philip said and Leonard's chuckle made his chin wobble.

 

„Stop talking over my head as if I was your plaything“, Thomas hissed just for Philip to hear. „You better drink some to cool off a little“, Philip advised with a charming smile yet some snide undertone. „Besides", he added with a wink, "you _are_ my plaything."„I don't want to bloody drink bloody absinthe and feel like utter crap tomorrow morning.“ Philip took the glass from Thomas's hand and put it decisively down on a small table together with his own.

 

He returned to Thomas, his smile gone. Without warning he grabbed him by the lapels to shove him against the closest wall. The impact knocked the breath out of Thomas. Philip's kiss muted all protests as did his thigh between Thomas's leg, rubbing against his cock. Philip's closeness made Thomas's knees buckle as if he'd been hit in the stomach. For a moment he was oblivious of the others. He drew Philip close to reciprocate the kiss, his dick growing hard against Philip's eager thigh. „Mmmmh“, Philip hummed into his mouth, while letting one of his hands slide into Thomas's underpants to fumble for his cock. Thomas stifled a gasp, his head fell back against the wall - catching full sight of Leonard staring at them entranced, kneading his prick with one hand through his trousers. Thomas felt instantly nauseous. „Hold … on.“ He gripped Philip's arm and pulled it from his pants.

 

„What?“ Philip asked. Thomas straightened his clothes. He felt flushed. He was not used to going about things with others watching. „I'm not … I … I don't …“, he stuttered. Philip stroked his cheek: „Oh Thomas, darling, you never cease to surprise me … Come on, let's meet the others.“ He took Thomas by the arm and led him towards the couple on the sofa. One of the men was a quite handsome silver fox with a moustache and an amused sparkle in his eyes. He reminded Thomas curiously of Dr. Clarkson, the Granthams' doctor back in Yorkshire. The other was a gamine yet athletic lad of about twenty. Fine featured and androgynous. His glossy hazelnut eyes widened in recognition. Thomas stopped short: „Charlie?“ Philip gave a tiny jump at his side. „You know each other?“ There was a touch of unease in his voice which did not slip Thomas's attention. „I believe so“, Thomas said and Charlie nodded, the corner of his mouth tellingly twitching upwards.

 

And how they had met before. Last season. When the Granthams had borrowed Charlie from the Cavendishs for a soirée when William had been down with some stomach bug. After exchanging suggestive glances for the better part of the evening they had vanished in the wine cellar to suck each other off without so much as a word. They had spent Thomas's following half day together in a cheap room to make out some more. Then the season was over and they had lost touch. Looking at Charlie's lips made Thomas want to kiss them again. _God, you are pretty._ Philip grabbed his arm harder than necessary to lead him away decisively towards the fireplace where he introduced him to the second pair of men. _You don't like me flirting with Charlie? Interesting._ „Cecil and Yorick, meet Thomas“, Philip said. Thomas exchanged handshakes and nods, barely registering faces. He glanced back over his shoulder to lock eyes with Charlie. Who winked at him with a salacious grin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „It would really turn me on to watch you get it on with Leonard“, Philip whispered in Thomas's ear. He hadn't planned to convey the message that aggressively, but Thomas eye-banging that lad Charlie had infuriated him.

**Philip**

 

It had been Philip's intention to bring Thomas here for Leonard to fuck him in front of his his eyes. Not because he was really up to it. If he was honest with himself he didn't feel it at all – but to prove to himself that he was still a dick.

„It would really turn me on to watch you get it on with Leonard“, Philip whispered in Thomas's ear. He hadn't planned to convey the message that aggressively, but Thomas eye-banging that lad Charlie had infuriated him. Immensely. Which frustrated him even more. Thomas stepped back with a start and shot him a glance that felt like a massive slap in the face. „I thought you'd like that ...“ Philip's attempt to sound casual failed. „No, Philip“, Thomas retorted through clenched teeth, trying to keep his voice down: „You thought _you_ would like that“. Without waiting for a reaction he turned away and headed for the Absinthe tray on the sideboard to pour himself a glass. _At least you're not storming out ... So there's something about this that does appeal to you after all …, maybe?_ Philip's eyes wandered nervously over Thomas's buttocks in those well fitted trousers. _Oh that arse …_

 

Leonard ambled over, equally cherishing the view of Thomas's behind. „Trouble in paradise?“ Philip just rolled his eyes. „He's not up to it, huh?“ Philip shrugged, trying to ignore the whiff of worry that maybe this time he'd really overplayed his hand. Still a perverse impulse stopped him from backpedaling, to see how Thomas would deal. „At least not yet“, he said and added just for Leonard to hear: „Let's see, what wonders a few glasses of Absinthe will do. Drink worked well before to make him compliant.“ Thomas was still swooshing the Absinthe angrily in his glass, staring at it then downed it and clunked the glass back on the tray. „Incitatus - that name is a fit, indeed. He's got quite a temperament“, Leonard chuckled „ … and his _other_ assets are …hard to ignore. I can clearly see why you like him. And so do I, so do I … “ Thomas turned round to face them again in all his incensed beauty. Ignoring Leonard completely, looking daggers at Philip he rushed past them. For a second Philip thought he was heading for the door. _Don't …_

 

 

**Thomas**

 

 _You want me to hook up with that creep?!_ Thomas had to fight the impulse to return the favor of crashing Philip into a wall _. Really?! I mean: Really?!_ If it hadn't been for Charlie - and perhaps also the Absinthe that was kicking in quickly - Thomas would have left. He was furious. _You want me to get it on with that disgusting, lewd, wobbly, slimy …_ _For you to watch?! For your entertainment?_ Thomas rushed straight towards the couch. Or Charlie, rather. _All right, you watch me. And you better be entertained. Back off, Clarkson._ He snatched a surprised Charlie from the older man's arms to draw him against his chest. „Hello there“, Charlie purred, his dark brown eyes open wide with curiosity and anticipation.

 

Charlie's lips were full and swollen from previous kissing. They felt and tasted delicious. Thomas slid between them, probing Charlie's tongue. Sucking it, circling it, letting it explore his own. Charlie wriggled enticingly against him, like a snake or an exotic dancer, ready to give himself away. Thomas's hands clasping his taut buttocks, drawing him even closer. Not rough but smooth and decisive. This was not a fight as with Philip for a change, rather a dance. Their hard dicks were grinding against each other. Charlie's kisses became more demanding. Thomas's hands slid under his shirt and up along Charlie's sides. Thomas twirled him around swiftly so that he himself faced Philip again over Charlie's shoulder. _Now, do you like, what you see - Your Grace?_

 

Thomas could not quite decide. Philip was still standing at Leonard's side, a few feet away. His jaw slack, staring at the two of them. Captivated, yes, but if positively so or not was hard to tell. Perhaps he was still too flabbergasted to know yet. Thomas held Philip's gaze relentlessly. _Well, I do like it._ Thomas didn't just enjoy getting his hands on Charlie, he realized he actually enjoyed Philip witnessing it. So much so that he didn't care anymore that Leonard and 'Dr. Clarkson' were watching them as well.

 

 _Let's play by my rules for a change._ Thomas turned his attention back to Charlie to kiss and nibble his neck, pretending Philip had ceased to exist. _God, I hope you are pissed. You deserve it._ He proceeded to devour Charlie's lips some more, gasping, as the younger man opened Thomas's trousers and pulled them down his hips. One of Charlie's hands cupped Thomas's balls, teasing them gently, while the other hand began to firmly slide up and down Thomas's shaft. „Harder“, Thomas moaned. Charlie's grip intensified, his rythm increased.

 

Thomas pressed his forehead into the crook of Charlie's neck, his fingers digging into his sides. His hands ventured underneath Charlie's shirt to explore his chest, his stomach and his back. His coarse breath rasping through his throat, whooshing through his ears. "I … I'm … close“, he gasped which prompted Charlie to go at him even faster. Thomas stifled a moan, gripped Charlie harder, drew him against him – and came. For a second his legs almost gave way and he stumbled dazed against Charlie who held him close. _Oh God, yes._

 

„Are you quite done yet.“ Thomas felt himself getting torn violently from his stupor as well as Charlie's arms. Philip.

 

 

**Philip**

 

Philip was seething. „Pull up your pants.“ Thomas's cheeks were flushed, his eyes hooded and still dark with lust. A deeply satisfied and provocative smile on his red and swollen lips, his voice sounding drowsy and soft: „I was just beginning to enjoy myself.“ Philip wanted to hit him. His hands closed firmer around Thomas's upper arms. „Exactly“, Philip growled. Thomas broke free from his grip and pulled up his trousers. „I thought you like to watch“, he sneered.

 

Philip did. Usually. But this was different. And it enraged him. It enraged him that he was less turned on by watching Thomas getting a rub down by another man than infuriated by the fact that he obviously enjoyed it so much. _Damn, where is your cool?!_ He felt oddly emasculated by Thomas's behaviour. Stultified. He didn't want him to be turned on by another man more than by himself. With Leonard there wouldn't have been a problem. No way in hell would Thomas have enjoyed sex with him more than with Philip. But this Charlie guy, he was something else.

 

And Thomas was not done yet. He drew Charlie close again who went along readily, to kiss him once more with provocative abandon. „Let's go“, Thomas said to him and nodded towards the door. Charlie replied with a mischievous grin. „I'm afraid I need to do some cleaning up before ...“ He indicated towards where Thomas's cum had stained the front of his trousers. „Go ahead“, Thomas said, is voice hoarse, treating Philip like air. „Ready in a jiffy“, Charlie said with a cheeky smile. „Can't wait for you to return the favor ...“

 

Philip could not hold back any longer, the second Thomas let go off Charlie he made a dive for Thomas again, gripping his lapels, shaking him to and fro with rage: „What the hell do you think you are doing?“ Thomas kept his cool, an infuriating smile playing around his lips: „What I want. That's what I'm doing.“ _Oh, sod you._ Philip's cock started throbbing. _God, I want to bend you over. Teach you some manners._ Instead Philip pushed Thomas away to avoid him feeling his arousal.„You walk out of that door and we're done“, he threatened, knowing he didn't mean at all what he'd said. Philip was just playing Russian Roulette.

 

Thomas walked back towards him and shoved his face into Philip's: „I don't think so“, he said, his voice smooth.

 

„Ready to go.“ Charlie's head reappeared in the crack of the main door. Thomas cast Philip a devastating glance, turned round and headed towards the door. They left it wide open behind them. The sound of their feet on the steps fading away like mocking laughter.

 

Philip was stunned. Temporarily incapacitated. Until Leonard's roaring laughter brought him back to his senses. As did a crashing slap on his back: „What are you waiting for. Go after him!“ Leonard was shaking with laughter. „I'm not running after a bloody servant!“ Philip blurted out. „Oh, Philip … ooh, ahahahaa …“ Philip had never hated Leonard before. But right now he did. He wanted him to perish in agony. „Oh, my dear fellow …“ Leonard cackled on: „ I'm telling you …“ His hand settling heavily on Philip's shoulder: „ ...he's a keeper, Philip. A keeper.“


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas makes a friend and Philip gets grilled.

**Thomas**

 

Thomas and Charlie stumbled out onto the street and burst into hysterical fits of laughter. Thomas felt oddly elated and liberated. _I managed to get at you, ha! Yes, after all._ He drew Charlie close to kiss him right there in the middle of the street. Charlie went along for a bit, then withdrew by gently pushing his hands against Thomas's chest: „Thomas, Thomas … better not here. I know a place that's better suited.“ Only now did Thomas notice his pretty polished accent. He'd never really bothered so far to ask him about his story. Even though at first glance Charlie looked as if he hadn't had a single hard day in his life there was melancholy behind his eyes.

 

„Let's take a cab“, Charlie said, „I'm not in the mood to walk for an hour. I have better plans to put that time to good use.“ „Oh do you?“ A saucy grin flashed across Thomas's face. „And thanks to Leonard I do have some money to burn“, laughed Charlie and waved at a cabby. „Good to hear“, Thomas said, „cause I don't.“ Charlie looked at him curiously: „But didn't you just stroll in there with a Duke? You're not getting it on with him for free, are you?“ They got into the cab and Charlie mentioned a street to the driver that Thomas had never heard of. „Where is that?“ „Chelsea“, Charlie replied loftily. „Not the Cavendishs. We can't possibly ... !?“ Charlie giggled: "Are you mad? Of course not. Don't you get it - I'm not in the footman business anymore. Way too little fun. Way too little pay.“ _I see._

 

„So Philip is being somewhat of a scrooge with you?“ Charlie ventured as the cab got under way. In the far distance rolling thunder rumbled through the sticky summer night. „Is he that tight by now or has he just turned into even more of an asshole since I last had the – erm – pleasure?“ Thomas frowned. He didn't like the idea of Philip having had sex with Charlie. And even less that Charlie would mistake him for a prostitute. „What do … ? Are you implying I'm a renter – because if so – I'm not“, he clarified with indignation. Charlie's eyes widened in surprise: „Then why would you …?“ Charlie furrowed his brow: „Don't tell me you … like him.“ „Why not? What …? I mean, why would that come as such a surprise …?“ Charlie's laugh sounded like an assortment of small bells going off in jolly pandemonium. Thomas was not amused. „Sorry“, Charlie giggled. „But Thomas, seriously - Philip is an ass.“

 

„Says someone who gets it on with this Leonard ...“, Thomas felt outright offended by Charlie ridiculing his taste so unabashedly. „Why, what's wrong with Leonard?“ Charlie tilted his head: „Never had a bad time with him once. I'm telling you, if I had to chose between him and Philip, I'd go for Leonard any day - and night.“

 

Thomas eyed him testily: „Really.“ Charlie leaned back on the bench: „Philip may be handsome and all. And yes, he has a nice cock.“ Thomas bit his lip. Of course Philip was having sex with other men, but Thomas wasn't keen on getting reminded of it. „But he has no heart …“ Charlie continued, „ – at least none that I know of. Which may be of little importance if you are just out for a fuck, granted. Leonard surely is no Adonis and he is a sleazy bugger – but he is not a bad fellow. I wouldn't stick it out with him otherwise, believe me. In fact, I quite like him – and not just because he is very generous.“ Charlie leaned in to Thomas and lowered his voice mockingly: „He's very good with his mouth, you know ...“

 

„Then why did just you go with me and piss him off?“ Thomas wondered. „I'm telling you, he's quite a chill chap“, Charlie grinned, „he won't be cross with me. In fact I'm sure he enjoyed our little stunt. Leonard likes some drama now and then. And he knows I'll make it up to him ...“

 

Thomas stared at the housefronts sliding past them without really seeing them. He didn't like Charlie badmouthing Philip. Not that he doubted there was reason. But if somebody was entitled to bitch about Philip it was him, Thomas. Yet despite the shit Philip had pulled tonight, despite him being a manipulative dick Thomas felt protective of him. He also had good within him, somewhere – Thomas had seen it, felt it, or so he thought. When they'd spent time at the secret garden, or at Philip's place those past nights. When Philip had held Thomas in his arms and let Thomas hold him in his. When he'd looked at him all soft and smiling. Thomas had seen behind his armour. And he knew why one might choose to acquire one. In a way Philip's hide-and-seek made him feel paradoxically closer to him. _Aren't we all hiding? Protecting ourselves. Every day. Until our armor has become part of who we are._

 

Charlie observed Thomas with a cheeky twinkle in his eyes. „What?“ Thomas snarled but he had a hard time to remain annoyed. Charlie was too genuinely sweet and charming to be cross with. Contrary to himself and Philip Charlie was no brooder, shapeshifter, or manipulator. Despite his prodding his company made Thomas feel at ease. No games, no hiding, no scheming. It was relaxing for a change. „You do actually like him.“ Thomas shrugged: „I guess …, yes.“ Charlie laughed his small-bells-laugh again: „Then why did you pull that stunt right now?“ „Because he is an ass. I know he is – but still ...“ Thomas was at a loss for words to explain what he didn't quite grasp himself.

 

Charlie cast him a knowing glance: „Oh shit. You _don't like him_ – but you have a crush on him“, he shook his head in mock desperation: „Worst case. Oh man, worst case.“ „Well, I blew it tonight, anyways“, Thomas sighed with a sudden and intense pang of regret. „Not necessarily“, Charlie shrugged. „He appeared pissed enough, so it seems you've been getting at him some. Which is a good sign.“ Thomas sighed once more and hoped they'd make out soon to chase away the darkness: „If you say so ...“ „Not that I'm particularly hoping for it, Thomas. I like you, I do. And honestly – I don't think Philip is good for you. Or anyone.“

 

 

**Philip**

 

„Aw, Philip, my dear fellow, did that performance really spoil your night?“ Leonard was in splendid spirits. „Cause I dare say it rather made mine! Ha-ha-haa, you should have seen your face, Philip. Priceless. Price-less!“ „Quit rubbing it in, Leonard“, Philip growled, fantasizing about skinning his friend alive. _The humiliation!_ They were still standing at one of the salon windows facing the street. Philip cursed himself for giving even so much of a shit to have walked up here to look outside. To see that bloody bastard of a footman laugh his head off with that abominable Charlie. And to witness them make out right in the middle of the street as if there was no tomorrow.

 

„That I would live to see that“, Leonard boomed. „See what?!“ Philip felt almost sick with rage. „That one of your lads manages to get at you.“ „He doesn't bloody get at me.“ „Aaaa-hahahaaa! Oh Philip, you are wonderful when you are riled up. Wonderful. An utter delight.“ _Will you calm down now or do I really have to punch you?!_ „And you are an utter pain in the arse.“ Leonard rubbed tears of laughter from his eyes and slapped Philip on the back yet another time. „No harm meant, dear fellow. Who can blame you? He's fine. I can totally see why you are taken by him.“ „I could not care less about him.“

 

Philip walked over to the Absinthe tray and poured himself a generous drink. Archie Worcester, the man who had made out with Charlie - before the sod had found something better to do - joined them with a sigh: „So, gentlemen, what are we going to do with this virginal night?“ _Definitely not each other._ Philip despised facial hair. „Maybe we give our friend here some advice as to how to make up with his boyfriend … I'm sure the two of us have a little more experience with that.“ „He is not my boyfriend!“ roared Philip, frustrated with himself for taking each of Leonard's baits like a complete amateur.

 

He wanted to slap Thomas senseless for making him look such a fool and for bloody getting at him like he did. „I'd rather get drunk“, he said and knocked back his drink in one go. „Having a hard time admitting you have a crush on that chap?“ Leonard prodded on relentlessly. „I better go now“, Philip said. „Ah, noo, come on“, Leonard said, „Let's go out, find us some other company. _I do not want some other company. I want Thomas._ _I want him now. Bad. Teach him not to frigging bend my rules._ „Oh, well, if you insist but … by the by ...“, Leonard inspected his manicured fingernails innocently, „I do have an idea, where they were going.“


	7. Chapter 7

**Philip**

 

Philip longed to get violently drunk or to kill something. He rushed home, leaving his friends to their own devices, telling his coachman to bloody whip the bloody horse to make it bloody move its hooves.

 

Yet if Philip was entirely honest with himself, what he really wanted was to fuck Thomas senseless and horsewhip Charlie til he bled.

 

He did not, as Leonard had suggested, feel the slightest desire to follow that footman and his little bitch to an undercover whore house in Chelsea. Philip didn't run after people. And he didn't want any associations with that establishment. He knew the owner, but that was about it. Philip never paid for sex. Nor did he appreciate others to do so for him not to break with his principles - as Leonard had just suggested. Philip was a sportsman and a hunter. Every wimp could have sex with beautiful boys as long they paid them. There was no sense of victory in handing out cash. Philip scorned the use of rent-boys. It was weak and besides he regarded them as foul, damaged goods. So called 'rough trade' was the worst: Street toughs, criminals, filthy lower class renters. He could not even remotely grasp the quite prevalent fascination with such scum.

 

After all how could one possibly corrupt the already corrupted? To drag the innocent and steadfast into the dirt, THAT was truly rewarding. Philip liked his boys clean and – and relatively innocent - at least in comparison to a common renter. Just like Charlie had been before Philip had 'discovered' him at the Cavendishs last season. By now he surely was no angel anymore, even though he still looked like one. Philip had fucked him back when he was still a footman and consequently acquainted him with Leonard. Who not only took a long-term fancy to the boy but also introduced him to his main procurer Raoul. Still Philip preferred to credit himself entirely with Charlie's textbook fall from grace.

 

Raoul had lured the lad under his wings and the roof of his brothel behind the respectable facade of his townhouse in Chelsea. Charlie – with his noble looks and perfectly rehearsed upper middle-class accent was a perfect fit for Raoul's business, that only offered top notch merchandise. Not that it did afford much luring to make Charlie leave an underpaid footman job in exchange for a comparatively lavish life as high-profile prostitute. Raoul did fair business and he had a thing for people. He seemed to genuinely like them, all of them, even Philip – and that was quite something. And usually – Philip excluded - people liked him back. Raoul, who never wore anything but silk pajamas and a dressing gown inside managed to achieve the unthinkable: being the nice uncle to renters and punters alike without coming across as the slightest bit of creepy.

 

Philip flung the door to his bedroom open with the sole intention to whip his pillows to shreds. And first thing tomorrow morning he'd wear out his best polo horse ready for the knacker.

 

 

**Thomas**

 

At the same time Thomas had just begun to nibble the insides of Charlie's soft and hairless thighs moving gradually closer towards his erection. Charlie had procured a room at a man's who had opened the door of his townhouse to them about half an hour earlier clad in just pajamas and a dressing gown. „Hullo Raoul, you got some space for the two of us?“ Charlie had said, skipping introductions. The man, grey haired, twinkle-eyed and moustached had merely chuckled and said: „Of course, luv. The Green Room.“

 

Charlie had blown the man an air kiss and taken Thomas by the hand to lead him upstairs. For a brief moment Thomas had considered to rather go home to get at least some sleep. But then Charlie had invited him into the bedroom with the most endearing of smiles and Thomas remembered that he'd blown things with Philip and would probably not be able to close an eye out of mere dismay anyways. And he liked Charlie. He really did.

 

Thomas took him into his mouth, sliding up and down, trying to concentrate on what he was doing. But his thoughts kept returning stubbornly to Philip: the Duke's eyes sparkling with fury, his body taut, the tension between them almost tangible. It seemed Philip had wanted to hit Thomas and fuck him at the same time. To his own surprise it drove Thomas half mad with desire to know that he was able to evoke such a reponse in Philip.

 

He wished he'd take more pleasure in pleasuring Charlie, but the truth was, he didn't really care much. While rather automatically moving his lips and tongue around Charlie's cock, who seemed to enjoy it all the same, Thomas recapitulated the events of the evening. He did not regret having messed with Philip – not at all. It had been a sweet victory. Bittersweet. But no way did Thomas want this thing with Philip to be over. Even though he knew it would make his life way less complicated. But also way less worth living.

 

„Oh shit!“ Thomas's head jolted up. „What?“ Charlie moaned. „I've left my suit at Philip's. And my wallet!“ He exclaimed, stumbling to his feet. „I need to get there now. Maybe I'm lucky and he's not home yet.“ Charlie stifled an exasperated laugh: „Yes, right. That's precisely what you're hoping for.“

 

 

**Philip**

 

A knock at the door. „Your Grace?“ Brisby. „What!“ Philip bellowed, hurling the whip into the far corner of his bedroom. He was just wearing his shirtsleeves, half way unbuttoned, his chest glistening with sweat after having mauled a pillow with said whip until his arm hurt. Philip pulled up his braces and strode towards the door which was already being opened cautiously to reveal the butler: „You have a visitor.“ „Who …?“ Instead of an answer Brisby stepped aside and out of the dim light of the corridor appeared … Thomas.

 

„What do _you_ want?“ Philip sneered but his heart skipped a beat. Or two. Thomas's hair was deliciously out of place, falling in strands across his forehead: „I … didn't ask Brisby to see you – and surely not to be brought to your bedroom. I've just come to get my suit ...“ He sounded defiant and a tad bit out of breath. _You've come to get your ass fucked. Maybe you don't know it yet. But I surely do._

 

„Come in“, Philip snarled, his fury rapidly mellowing at the sight of Thomas, so delightfully disheveled.Thomas didn't move:„ No need. I believe my suit is still in the salon …?“ Philip cast him an impatient glare: „I said: Come in.“ Thomas replied with an angry frown. „Please.“, Philip added, but his tone of voice was that of an order rather than that of a plea. „How do you bear being a servant at all if you hate taking orders?“ he wondered which earned him a stare from Thomas so obstinate it was practically begging for some punishment. All the same he entered the room reluctantly and Brisby drew the door close behind him. Philip had to muster all willpower to abstain from going at Thomas the hard way all at once. To wrestle him to the floor, pull down his pants and push into him dry. „Had fun with that little whore?“ Philip enquired, trying to sound casual. Instantly realizing that his choice of words betrayed his nonchalance.

 

„Jealous?“ Thomas retorted. Philip looked away and bit his lip, shoving his hands into his pockets to keep them from grabbing Thomas. „I take it that's a yes“, Thomas sneered. „Well, I am glad I ruined your night. And yes - I did have fun with Charlie.“ Philip faced him again, glowering. _Yes, rub it in._ „Seems like you need to be taught some manners.“ Thomas glared at him: „Go ahead.“

 

But before Philip could commence any teaching, Thomas had leaped forward without warning, seized Philip by the collar and shoved him into the wall. Knocking the air out of him for a second. „Stop treating me like your toy – or your whore“, Thomas growled at Philip, his lips redder than ever. Inspired by Thomas's impassioned move Philip ventured forward to kiss them. Instead of pushing him away, as Philip had expected, Thomas's grip on his collar softened the instant their lips touched.

 

Philip's hands dug into Thomas's sides, drawing Thomas closer, feeling the tension leave his body, almost melting into him. His cock hardening up against his own. Instead of feeling superior and powerful Philip found Thomas's instant physical reaction to him almost endearing. „Don't even try to tell me you don't want me“, Philip whispered between kisses. Thomas withdrew, his chest heaving. „I will teach you not to bend my rules“, Philip smirked.

He began to unbutton Thomas's shirt, holding his gaze. „Can't wait“, Thomas replied, his voice raspy: „But I doubt you'll succeed.“ Philip's hands slid underneath the fabric of Thomas's shirt and undershirt. „That won't keep me from trying.“ Philip's fingers ventured under the waistband of Thomas's trousers, the tips brushing the soft hair down there, the skin beneath almost glowing with heat. Thomas flinched at the touch and pushed his hips forward with a moan. Before exploring any further Philip stripped off Thomas's jacket and shirt and pulled his undershirt over his head: “Get on the bed.“ Philip ordered as harsh as he could muster in yet another attempt to be as rough with Thomas as he used to be with people he didn't care about.

 

But when Thomas lay on his back his pale skin made him look as if made out of porcelain. Appearing oddly fragile to Philip's eyes. Breakable. Whereas just half an hour ago Philip had felt the urge to physically hurt Thomas, he now felt the impulse to comfort him, to pleasure him. To even protect him from harm. As he had wanted to do with his brother Peter, when he lay dying from the flu. And there had been nothing, nothing, Philip could have done about it.

 

 _Fuck it. Bloody memories._ Philip straddled Thomas who just looked at him with wide pale blue-grey eyes. Philip grabbed him by the wrists to tie them with experienced and swift movements to the headboard. Thomas closed his eyes, a shiver vibrating through his body. „Everything alright?“ Philip tended to tie the knots slightly too tight. Thomas merely hinted at a nod. As Philip bent down to kiss him on the lips, Thomas's arms were tugging at the ropes, as if they were longing to embrace him.

 

Philip set out on a trail of kisses and nibbles along Thomas's neck, chest, nipples. At times going in circles, all the while subtly grinding his balls against Thomas's cock. Provoking the sweetest moans and gasps and the occasional bucking of the hips from Thomas when Philip managed to hit an especially tender spot with his lips, tongue or teeth. „Why are you're giving me a such hard time to dislike you.“ he murmured into the soft fur of Thomas's chest hair. Thomas's stomach muscles contracted with surprise. „Why wouldn't you want to like me?“ He sounded baffled. „Because it doesn't make any sense.“ „Why not?“ „Because I can't keep you. And it makes saying good-bye so much easier.“„You've got an odd way to show affection“, Thomas growled. Philip looked up to him: „Oh? You better don't expect anything else. This is about as romantic as it gets.“


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Philip ties Thomas to a bed and fucks him hard.

**Thomas**

 

Thomas had never been tied up for sex before. He'd never thought of it himself nor had he ever known anyone who he would have trusted enough to do so. And now – of all people - he allowed Philip to go for it. Ignoring the warning voice in his head telling him to better not … Somehow sensing it would be alright. And not only that. That he would enjoy rendering himself helpless to that man. Longing to let Philip do to him whatever he pleased.

 

Thomas knew Philip would quite probably not be squeamish. But he'd never destroy Thomas. Of course he couldn't be entirely sure. It was just a feeling. Or a hope. But the physical urge to give himself to Philip this way was so overwhelming that it wiped out any remaining concerns anyways. Thomas was hard before Philip had even touched him.

 

„I appreciate your appreciation“, Philip said, when he'd stripped off Thomas's trousers, relishing in the sight of his erection. He positioned himself kneeling between Thomas's legs, spreading them open a bit wider. „Someone's really hard up for a screw. Seems like Charlie couldn't quite satisfy ...“ „I wouldn't say that“, Thomas replied, sweat glistening on his face. „You want the details?“

 

„I don't believe I do“, Philip declined. „I dare say he could teach you some tricks about how to give exceptionally good head“, Thomas teased. „Shut up“, Philip snarled. „Make me.“ A sultry grin flashed across Philip's lips. „That's the first thing you've said tonight that I approve of.“ He straightened up, got hold of the bed's headboard, and pushed his hips forward so that his dick was right on a par with Thomas's mouth. „How about you teach me? Show me what he did.“

 

Thomas ignored the offer of Philip's hard-on in front of his face. „I'd rather show you what _I_ did.“ „Oh?“ Philip bent down to him, „And what was that?“ „I fucked him“, Thomas lied. „So hard he'll remember me for the next couple days.“ Philip smirked: „And that's exactly what I am going to do to you tonight.“ „How about if I fuck _you_ for a change“, Thomas suggested, even though Philip's promise had sent an excited jolt through his prick.

 

Philip shook his head with a pitiful smile: „I told you it's not going to happen.“ „You are missing out“, Thomas said, at the same time craving for the feel of Philip inside him. „Wouldn't _you_ rather?“ Philip retorted, now on all fours, his hands resting alongside Thomas's chest, looking him straight in the eye, „I never got the impression you don't approve of me taking you.“

 

„I wouldn't take it for granted“, Thomas sneered. „Oh, shut up.“ Philip's tongue wrested itself inside Thomas' mouth to stifle any further retort. Thomas pulled back: „Get your pants off“, he gasped. Philip shook his head: „I'll do that when you're ready.“ He fumbled for Thomas's cock behind his back, finding it leaking already. Thomas moaned at his touch, arching his back: „Goddamn, I am, Philip.“ „You are ready when I say you are ready“, Philip said.

 

Thomas hardness was beginning to border on being painful. „I'm starting to believe you're all talk and no action“, he growled. „Do you now? Well, then. Let's cut the sweet-talk and get down to business, shall we?“ A wicked smile spread across Philip's lips as he produced a small jar from the nightstand's drawer – and a shiny carved sculpture that resembled a life-size phallus. Then he returned to his previous position between Thomas's legs to take hold of the hollows of Thomas's knees to bend his legs and spread them farther apart.

 

 

**Philip**

 

„This is a most delicious sight“, Philip declared, before closing one of his hands around Thomas's cock. „Do you enjoy being all at my disposal like this?“ Teasingly he dispersed the precum across the tip with his thumb before bending over to suck the liquid off with pursed lips. „Pretty obvious, isn't it“, Thomas winced, pushing his cock upwards against Philip's touch. His breath wheezing in dry gasps through his throat. Philip retreated: „I like your taste.“ He unscrewed the jar and dug his fingers into it to produce clear jelly from it. „Let's get you prepared then“, he grinned and slicked up the marble dildo.

 

To expose Thomas's entrance properly he lifted one of his legs up and rested it on his left shoulder. Slowly he brushed the dildo across Thomas's swollen balls, making him wriggle at the coolness of the marble. Then he let it travel downwards towards Thomas's cleft and along the puckered skin in between. Without warning Philip probed into Thomas. Thomas flinched as the cold of the material opened him up, stinging almost painfully into the delicate skin within: „Easy!“ Philip smacked his lips in mock regret: „Not today, Thomas“, he rasped and kept on advancing into him.

 

„Ah … fuck … Philip, it … hurts.“ Thomas gasped. But Philip kept penetrating further, only slightly more cautious. Extracting moans from Thomas that indicated he was enjoying being manhandled that way. As more clear fluid kept dripping from Thomas's slit Philip decided he was doing things just right. „Almost there“, he said, urging the last bit of length into Thomas. „Oh, God ...“, Thomas choked as Philip pressed the palm of his hand against the underside of the dildo firmly to keep it from sliding back out. „God, Philip, get me off, please“, Thomas winced, bucking his hips, his legs cramping and twitching.

 

As much as Philip wanted to edge Thomas some more and to cajole him into more delicious pleading for relief he knew he couldn't hold back much longer himself. His own cock had begun to throb wildly in his pants, begging for release.

 

Oh the sweetness of having this proud and beautiful man on display in all his needy helplessness. To have him surrender not by means of defeat but by intense desire made Philip dizzy with arousal and filled him with a curious warmth, which brought his inside to life in a manner he hadn't known before. This was so different from all other encounters when men had submitted to him. Philip didn't feel superior to Thomas, he perceived him offering himself to Philip like that as a gift, something to be honored.

 

Slowly Philip pulled out the dildo, threw it aside and got rid of his own trousers. He slicked up his cock, then grabbed Thomas's ankles to lift his legs up and bend them back towards the headrest to push into him. Thomas stifled a scream, his whole body convulsing at Philip's decisive intrusion.

 

Philip bent over him, his hands coming to rest below Thomas's underarms. Thomas legs still on Philip's shoulders allowed him to penetrate deeply. They were face to face now, just the way Philip enjoyed taking Thomas most. To witness the effect of every single thrust on his features. Thomas's face contorted with this mixture of lust and pain each time Philip entered him. Philip's own breath quickened with the exertion, sweat started to run down his back and chest. „That's-all-you-got?“ Thomas managed between thrusts, the corners of his mouth twitching provocatively. „Surely … not“, Philip panted, the vein on his forehead protruding.

 

As Philip got at Thomas even harder, Thomas's moans grew louder, turning almost into sobs. „Touch … me, … Philip … please“, he gasped between thrusts, obviously not getting off by penetration itself. „I will“, Philip panted, „if you let me come in your mouth.“ Thomas's face was almost stricken with the agony of arousal that needed to be set off. He didn't object, which Philip read as agreement. He pulled out and crawled up, to sit on Thomas's heaving sweat soaked chest. Groggily Thomas parted his lips to take Philip's cock into his mouth, letting him fuck deeply into his throat. Until Philip could not hold back any longer.

 

**Thomas**

 

Thomas felt Philip's cum spilling into him and closed his eyes, flicking his tongue around Philip's dick, tasting him, forgetting his own pulsating cock for a second or two. This was the first time ever that Thomas wanted to savor every drop another man spurted into him. When Philip retreated, Thomas whispered: „Will you do the same for me?“ „I will, surely“, Philip said without hesitation.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas says something unexpected and Philip is a (charming) dick.

**Thomas**

 

Philip kissed him and brought the taste of Thomas's own cum to his tongue where it mingled with the taste that Philip had left there only minutes ago. Thomas had just come into Philip's mouth with almost overwhelming intensity. He'd been unable to stifle his moans any longer, his body had completely taken over, bucking and and trembling under Philip's touch. Leaving him drenched with perspiration, exhausted, satisfied and so undone that he felt close to tears.

Philip had crawled up to him, smiling. He'd combed the hair from Thomas's forehead with his fingers and said: „You're beautiful.“

 

„Untie me“, was all Thomas could manage as their lips came apart. His voice so husky and brittle it sounded alien to his own ears. Now that his arousal was no longer there to keep him occupied Thomas suddenly felt acutely vulnerable despite the extra-portion of endorphines circulating his system. Lying on his back helpless didn't feel like such a good idea any more. Moreover Thomas was longing to embrace his lover, to hold him close. To bury his face in Philip's soft hair, to inhale his scent.

 

Philip did as bid and fumbled open the knots while straddling Thomas's stomach. As soon as he was freed, Thomas wrapped his arms around Philip with something sounding dangerously close to a sob: „I love you.“ Philip's body tensed up for an instant and only then did Thomas realize what he'd said. Already a second later Philip had relaxed again, eyeing Thomas with surprising fondness. „That's a bad idea“, he chuckled appearing flattered all the same. „It's beyond a bad idea“, Thomas whispered in agreement, „I didn't mean it anyways.“ Philip kissed him on the lips then playfully tilted his head: „Now I am disappointed.“

 

The first light of dawn trickled into Philip's bedroom and filled Thomas's wide open heart with despair. _I don't want to leave._ „I should go“, he managed, his voice still strained. Each new morning with Philip made it harder to return to the bleak and mediocre life as a footman. „So you should“, Philip nodded. Thomas didn't move: „I really should.“ „You really should“, Philip echoed, not making the slightest attempt to roll off of Thomas. „I don't want to“, Thomas murmured, as if confessing something uncomfortable. „I don't want you to, either“, Philip grinned and ventured forward for another kiss.

 

„Why don't you just friggin' quit that tedious job of yours?“, Philip sighed, „Charlie's pimp Raoul would take you on in a heartbeat.“ _You really have a special talent for spoiling the mood._ „You don't really mean that, do you?“ Thomas said quietly. „Why not? You'd make heaps of cash, Thomas. And we could stay in bed together as long as we wished.“ Philip smirked. „Leonard alone would pay you a fortune if you let him have a go at you. You could live off of that already for the rest of the year. If you keep to your current standards, that is.“ Thomas hid behind his hands to rub his eyes, not to let Philip see how much his words affected him: „This is not funny, Philip. Not funny at all.“ He struggled and shoved Philip off of him.

 

Philip rolled on his back and then came to rest on his side to look at Thomas amicably: „Wasn't supposed to be. I'm being serious.“ Thomas cast him a hostile stare: „That makes it worse.“ He shook his head in incomprehension: „Why are you doing this?“ „Doing what?“ „Hurting me on purpose.“ Philip lifted his eyebrows in that aggravating arrogant fashion of his: „Am I? Why is some realistic career advice hurtful to you, Thomas?“ Thomas was too sad to be angry: „Sometimes I think you are devoid of even the slightes bit of … heart“, he muttered. „Oh, now _you_ 're being hurtful“, Philip said, not sounding offended at all.

 

„Philip, if I wanted to be a renter I'd be one. It's not like you are the first person to present this grandiose idea to me. I grew up in London“, Thomas spurted out, „I moved away on purpose. I don't have the best memories, you know … I wanted to make a cut. And I don't intend to walk backwards … “ They were silent for a while. Until Philip started to let his fingertips wander along Thomas's stomach playfully. „So you've been there? You have fucked for money?“ Thomas smacked his hand aside angrily and sat up: „Does that turn you on? Because, let me tell you … there is nothing great or arousing about being all by yourself at fourteen in a big city with nothing to bite ...“ Thomas's voice cracked. He'd never talked about those times to anyone. He got up.

 

„Come back“, Philip cooed. Thomas shot round: „Don't tell me you are fucking sorry for what you just said, because I won't believe it even for a second.“ Philip shrugged: „I was about to - but, oh well, then I won't.“ Thomas glowered at him: „Don't ever suggest this 'career' to me again, Philip. Not ever.“ He started to get dressed. Philip sighed: „Charlie is living a good life, you know. And you are not fourteen anymore. I'm just saying.“ Thomas balled his fists not to explode: „If the idea of me getting fucked by other men pleasures you so much, then why did you go all mad when I got it on with Charlie?“

 

Philip considered with surprising solemnity: „Maybe I fancy more the idea, rather than the actual execution.“ Thomas snorted: „In any case – you are really the biggest dick I've ever met.“ He slipped into his shoes. „I'm having a hard time believing that“, Philip cackled, completely unfazed by the insult, „What about all those types you met when you were a hungry kid on the streets?“

 

„Thanks for making leaving you such an easy feat all of a sudden“, Thomas spat out. Philip grinned: „That was the whole purpose of this conversation.“ „Oh, really“, Thomas said testily, getting into his jacket, combing his hair into place with his fingers in front of the mirror above the fireplace. „Oh, and of course to keep you from falling in love with me any further.“ „How very kind“, Thomas retorted. „Can you get tomorrow night free? I want to spoil you rotten.“ Philip's words came so unexpected that Thomas was caught speechless for a moment. „I do enjoy having you around, you know, even if it may appear otherwise sometimes.“

 

Thomas could just stare at him, confused. Did this man hate him or like him or was this still just some wicked game, he could not tell. „I'll let you know“,Thomas replied flatly. „I'll send you a note.“ „Good“, Philip smiled and hopped off the bed to walk up to Thomas to draw him close: „Good. Because I miss you already.“ He kissed him softly on the lips: „And now off you go.“

 

 


End file.
